Naomi Bell
)]] Name: Naomi Bell Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Politics and debate, reading, yoga Appearance: Naomi is five-foot-eight and very slender, weighing in at 135 pounds. She's somewhat fit, due to practicing yoga, but doesn't have any noticeable muscle and looks rather delicate. Naomi is clearly someone who works hard on her appearance. She has very pale skin and uses several skin products to keep it free of blemishes. If she's not careful on sunny days, she sunburns quickly and badly. Her hair is a very light blonde and naturally rather frizzy, but she keeps it straightened and glossy with three different hair products. It reaches halfway down her back and her bangs frame her face. She has dark green eyes which are slightly slanted and framed by arched eyebrows which she keeps plucked and tidy. Her nose is short and stubby. The most make-up she ever wears is lip gloss, with the exception of formal occasions. Naomi wears clothes that seem modest at first glance, but a closer study shows they're well-made and expensive. On the day of the abduction she was wearing a form-fitting red sweater over a white blouse, with black pants and cream-coloured Oxford loafers. Biography: Naomi Bell is the elder of two children, being twelve years older than her little sister. She was born into a fairly wealthy family as her father, Ronald Bell, runs a successful law firm with his brother-in-law, Noam Strickland. Naomi grew up never wanting for anything, at the expense of not seeing her parents too much. Her father was often busy with work and her mother, Angeline, was busy with socializing and keeping up a strong image of the family's reputation within the local community. When they were home they were usually very tired and ended up with little energy to spend on Naomi, so she was primarily raised by nannies. When she was young, she assumed everyone was raised by nannies and was surprised when it turned out this wasn't the case. Despite how often her parents were away, what she learned off them set the groundwork for her priorities in later life, especially what she learned from her father. She learned that reputation was everything. If people thought her father was untrustworthy then they wouldn't hire him or anyone else from his firm. They had to think he was the most trustworthy person in the entire world. From him Naomi also learned that with the right words one could convince people to believe almost anything. She built much of herself on the belief that charisma and reputation were the driving forces of success. Naomi was well educated. Until high school she was enrolled in private schools and her parents hired tutors for her from an early age, who made sure she kept up her good grades and general intelligence. When the nannies were caring for her they often told her to sit and do something quiet, like reading. Her mother loved books so the house was full of them. Naomi spent most of her spare time reading as a result and literature started to influence her arguments from a very young age. It was ineloquent in the early years, like when she insisted that the bully at school should stop taking people's lunch money because Aslan wouldn't like it. As she got older she started citing more legitimate and less fictional sources of literature. She started reading even more extensively for the purpose of backing up her arguments and found she could talk people into things much easier if she did so. As Naomi grew older and became more aware of the state of the world she came to the realization that there were a lot of stupid people out there in positions of power, politicians in particular. Naomi decided that the best way to change the world for the better would be to become a politician herself and make the changes happen, and that she had to do it because most of the world was too stupid to do it properly. Her ambitions are extremely lofty. She doesn't just want to be a politician, she wants to become President of the United States and fully believes she has the potential to get there. She's tends to prefer more progressive movements, seeing progress as necessary to remove outdated ideas, and is prone to showing up at political rallies, provided it isn't anything that might get her in trouble with the police. Naomi has always been concerned with image, but when she came to the realisation that she wanted to be president it became an even stronger concern. When she entered high school, she focused on building the image of a leader of the people, in order to get practice for when she attempted it in the real world. She makes an effort to bond with as many people as possible and often focuses on befriending the stranger people. She secretly tends to look down on many people in a somewhat sympathetic and pitying way, thinking that it isn't their fault that they're too weird or stupid to be as intelligent as her. Although Naomi went to private school throughout elementary school and junior high, she specifically requested that she go to a public school for high school. She presented her reasons to her parents about Aurora High School appealing academically due to a variety of advanced classes, which was part of the truth, but she also wanted to associate with people she saw as less privileged in order to better understand people that, one day, would hopefully vote for her in her political endeavors. Naomi doesn't spend too much time with her parents. She has a very strong respect for them, since her father and mother are respected people and her father in particular is rather charismatic, but there are few emotional feelings involved. She wants to be like her parents but she doesn't feel much else for them. It is a very different case with her six-year-old sister, Maria. Naomi loves her little sister and dotes on her as much as possible. She often takes Maria places when her parents are too busy and takes care of her when the nanny is having a day off. Aside from when Maria does things like eat her lip gloss or use her favorite dress to blow her nose, Naomi would have a hard time loving her sister more than she already does. Besides her sister, the member of her family that she's closest to is her cousin, Miles Strickland. They share many similar interests and often working together in the same clubs at school, particularly in student council. While they regularly make fun of the other, they're fond of each other deep down. At school she works as hard as she can to keep straight A's. She's particularly interested in History and Humanities. Her teacher in these subjects, Mr. Connor, often engages in class in discussion and opposes their points of view to see if they have the reasoning to back up their views. This tendency gave Naomi a lot more practice at arguing her views, although she always lost against her teacher. Although she was bitter about losing so often at first, she came around to realizing that it was helping her skills as a debater and speaker and now enjoys these in-class debates. Naomi's other favorite subject is Drama. Part of the reason is because she loves being the center of attention, but largely it's because there's a freedom in acting that she can't get anywhere else. Naomi is careful to consider the ramifications of anything she does in order to convince people that she's as close to perfect as someone can get. Acting is the only activity where she can temporarily drop these pretenses and behave like an imperfect person. Naomi is president of both the student council and the debate club, and is also a member of the book club and the yearbook committee. In her spare time she either does yoga, which she picked up to keep her fitness levels high without applying for any rough sports, or hangs out with friends, which vary from people in the popular crowd who she's more likely to think of as close friends to people she finds odd but hangs out with anyway as a show of good faith. Naomi attempts to cultivate a good image among as many classmates as possible and tries to memorize details about as many as she can. Because of this, she can name almost every student in her year and often remember a few things about each. She uses this knowledge to both fake interest in activities they like and avoid topics that might offend them. There are very few people that Naomi can't at least pretend to like, but the easiest way to come into conflict with her is to loudly oppose her ideas. Naomi likes to have control of what she's doing, and can sometimes come into conflict with people during group work if they oppose her too much, and her need to prove herself right can cause her to engage into petty arguments with some people. This is how she made enemies of a boy in her year, Owen Veveris. They were placed together on an English assignment and disagreed over everything, eventually ending up in a screaming match over what colour of pen they should use. Naomi attempts to ignore him but is often pulled into embarrassingly petty conflict with him. Naomi occasionally dates people, but she always makes sure to leave long gaps of time between boyfriends in order to avoid a slutty reputation. For similar reasons, she also never engages in anything beyond kissing. She is careful in other aspects of her life, as well. During parties, for example, she will never drink. To avoid the reputation of a prude she will usually hold an alcoholic beverage and pretend to drink from it, but that drink will go untouched for the entire party. She tries to keep a clear head at all times, to make sure she can stop herself from saying anything that might damage her image, because she knows even one offensive comment can destroy a reputation. On the outside, Naomi maintains her polite and friendly front and buries her negative characteristics underneath a thick layer of simulated kindness. Underneath her polite front, Naomi is extremely arrogant and overconfident in her ability. When drawn into competition, one of two things can happen. If it's something with low stakes, such as an argument about politics, she will get into the competition and really enjoy it, and remain friendly throughout, if a bit stubborn and argumentative about it. Casual competition like that is essential for her to build up her skills, something she learned by arguing her points with Mr. Connor. If something more is at stake, like a grade or an official competition, then she can get rather bitter and mad towards the competition. If she loses such things, she will often throw a huge verbal (and occasionally physical) tantrum, one of the few times her polite facade drops. She attempts to keep these tantrums quiet, and it isn't uncommon to find her doing yoga-related breathing exercises to calm herself down, but they still come out sometimes. While she has good intentions, her ego causes her to look down on people and think critically of them. Although she believes that she's open-minded and does attempt to learn more about those who she considers different, Naomi can quickly become judgmental towards people, often for small reasons, and it is difficult to change her mind once these preconceptions have been set. Advantages: Naomi is a good public speaker and is often able to talk her way through arguments, and by extension out of sticky situations. She's a good actor and excellent at putting on a front of kindness. She thinks things through and tries to account for everything that might go wrong. She remembers information about many of her classmates and will be able to take educated guesses about their general behaviour. Disadvantages: She is not built for any sort of fighting or heavy running and her slender build means she can be easily overwhelmed by most of her classmates. She relies too much on her ability to convince and the fact that she assumes she's always right means she'll be unlikely to turn around and attempt a different strategy. While she works fine with groups if they agree with her, any opposition in ideas could lead to major difficulties in getting along with them. Designated Number: Female student No. 003 --- Designated Weapon: Electric hedge trimmers Conclusion: I'll bet miss princess here never thought she'd be handling gardening tools. She better hope she remembers which ones of her classmates has a vicious streak or her pretty words will be all that's left of her. - Abby Soto The above biography is as written by Violent Medic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Violent Medic '''Kills: None. Killed By: '''Summer Simms '''Collected Weapons: Electric Hedge Trimmers (designated weapon, taken by Travis Webster), Meteor Hammer (from Gabriella Parker) Allies: Cammy Davidson, Aileen Aurora Abdallah, Owen Kay Enemies: Travis Webster, Summer Simms Mid-game Evaluation: 'Naomi's game began in the Zen Garden, where she initially threw a tantrum when she realized where she was, before attempting to calm herself by meditating. She quickly decided that her best bet as surviving the game was to escape, and she was drawing plans out in the sand when she was approached by Cammy Davidson, Gabriella Parker, and Travis Webster. While Naomi tried to organize the group and explain her plan to escape, Travis got close enough to grab her weapon and run away with it, causing Naomi to fire at him with Cammy's crossbow in an attempt to stop him. Travis got away and Gabby fled the group after seeing Naomi fire the crossbow, leaving her weapon behind. As Naomi attempted to calm down, Aileen Aurora Abdallah and Owen Kay entered the garden and greeted them. Naomi was suspicious of them and getting frustrated with her friends' focus on trying to find people instead of planning their escape. Cammy pulled her aside to talk privately, disagreeing with Naomi's insistence that they couldn't afford to search for their other friends, and after a brief argument Cammy left the group as well. After taking a moment to compose herself, Naomi left the garden with Aileen and Owen. The three of them made their way to the southern town, where they came across the body of Sven Olsen before deciding to spend the night in the apartment complexes. Naomi found a notepad and intended to keep track of who had killed and died the previous day. She, Aileen and Owen talked about their plans while they ate breakfast, and eventually split up to look for supplies. While ransacking one of the aparments, Naomi ran into her friend Summer Simms, who was beginning to lose her grip on the situation. Not realizing how fragile Summer's mental state was, Naomi began trying to explain her escape plans, and Summer, seeing that Naomi was not suffering like she was, attacked Naomi with her spear. Though Naomi fought back, she was critically wounded and as Summer kept attacking, she gave in to her injuries. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''How fitting that this girl should fall prey to someone she probably never thought twice about. At least she got her wish to be known around the world. - ''Christina Stockton '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Naomi, in chronological order. The Past: *This. Means. War. *Beware Of The Boys *A Carol Of Cookies And Christmas Pre-Game: *No Waiting On Checkstand Three *Beauty tarnished *Violet Blue Dragon *What Is A Hero? *We Rule The School *Encyclopedia Of Ignorance *Simple Questions Are The Trickiest *Cousins *Scarlet Darlings V5: *First Page - Planning *Big Stick Ideology Related Threads in Meanwhile: *Like Father, Like Daughter Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Naomi Bell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I was upset and surprised to see Naomi get killed off so early in the game. I think there could have been a lot more exciting things she could have done on the island if she lived longer and I think that her death may have a big impact on a few characters. I thought that she was a very interesting and well written character who had a lot of potential. Well done Medic! - Will *Killing Naomi when Medic did was a pretty solid choice I think, both IC and OOC. It shows good awareness of her characters' limitations, because Naomi was kind of one-note and not built to last a huge way into the game, and her death also comes in at a great point for her killer's story arc, coming right on the heels of a certain thread with a certain someone. The scene itself was also very good, and felt like a rebuttal to all the cool, flashy, dramatic fights/deaths out there; the fight was ugly, messy and full of anger, with neither character coming out the other side pretty. It was ugly and brutal without being over the top, leading to me actually flinching at a couple points, and Naomi going out not with peace and closure but simply begging for the pain to stop was a nice topper. It came off as a much more visceral and even real death than some others we've had in the past, and I found it a great end to her story. - Slayer *Naomi was always meant to be an early death. Not in a fodder way, just in a 'that's about as far as she could go without overstaying her welcome' way. Slayer's absolutely right in that she was very one-note, and while it was a fun note to play, it wouldn't have lasted long. Given that she was so stubborn and over-confident, it made her a very static character and it would have been near impossible to break her out of that, so she didn't have much flexibility as a character, which is pretty vital in an RP context. So while I do wish I'd had a little while longer to write her (being especially sad that the cousins never met up) I don't regret the decision to kill her off now. - Medic Category:V5 Students